Happy Endings
by Dragon Empress
Summary: (Mud, Flameshipping. platonic Steamshipping.) A look into the friendship between Garet and Mia... "And they always did have their promises, though they never meant much." One-shot.


ME: Yes, it's me again…still on a bit of a one-shot kick. Heh, I feel I should apologise for these, but they're purely to keep me from going insane whilst my chapter fics go nowhere…

DISLAIMER: NOPE, DRAGON EMPRESS DOESN'T OWN GOLDEN SUN…NOT DOES SHE OWN THE ROCK GROUP THE VERVE, WHO SHE WAS LISTENING TO WHILST WRITING THIS ODD, LITTLE NUMBER.

ME: Ahem, anyway…like the summary says, this little ditty is about the friendship between Garet and Mia. And I said friendship, mind…(Coughs.) So read on! 

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 

He never liked happy endings much, Garet. All sweet and sentimental, with the hero always falling in love at the end. 

She loved happy endings, Mia. Because sweet, sentimental things always made her smile, despite herself. 

And because she was in love with the hero too, _sort of._

But still, despite who they were, they still liked each other. They still sat apart from the others and talked on those nice, sunny days. 

Perhaps she only did it to make Isaac jealous at first, but then perhaps not. He was never the jealous type that boy.

And besides, she was only _sort of_ in love with him. It was kind of hard to tell. 

_"You'll marry him someday, y'know." Garet says, as they sit beneath the big, oak tree out on the edge of the forest. _

_"Don't be ridiculous." _

_"No, no, you will." He smiles faintly. "But even when you do, you'll still be my girl, right?"  _

_And she just laughs. "I won't marry Isaac" She knows she's lying. "But even if I do, yes, I'm still your girl." _

_A grin. "Always?" _

_A nod. "Always." _

But it was never like that, between her and him. They were friends, funny friends certainly, but definitely friends. They joked about belonging to one another, but really neither of them had any place they belonged to. 

It was maybe what brought them together. 

It was maybe why they felt they had an understanding, sometimes. 

Sometimes, because he was just a firecracker and she was the rain, and she tried to put him out but never, ever quite succeeded. 

Because when he was on fire he could always keep her smiling, and she liked him all the better for it. And as their journey passed, they were always good friends. 

_"But what about you?" She asks, glancing over at him. _

_He doesn't understand. "Huh?" _

_She rolled her eyes but pressed the question, because he sometimes needed things explained more than usual.  "What about you? What about Jenna? When you marry her will you still be my boy?" _

_And then a glimmer of understanding sparks in his amber eyes and then he laughs too. "Of course!" _

_"And we'll always have each other, no matter what right?" _

_He nods solemnly, an action almost comical on him now. "No matter what." _

And they always did have their promises, though they never really meant much. Just words, words with strange feelings attached that didn't always make sense. It wasn't love though, because they were never in love with one another. Never even close. 

It was so immature like that. And that was funny too, because she always did pride herself on being so mature for her age. 

But he just brings out the fun in her, somehow. And he brings the fun out in everybody, when he wants to. It's a gift, she thinks, that he can be both grumpy and funny at the same time. 

Though only she knows that all the grumpiness is just for show. 

"Do you really think Jenna will say yes?" He asks her nervously one day, fidgeting in his smart clothes, with that special little black box kept secure in his pocket. 

_She smiles fondly at him, because he was never just 'sort of' in love, like she was. "Well, she'll be a fool to say no, I can tell you that." _

_"You really think so?" _

_"Yes, I do." _

_He brightens a little. "Thank you." _

_"Anytime." _

And they made sense together like that, sometimes. Like good friends sometimes did. Because it was easier to understand, well, everything really when you weren't all on your own. 

But she was still only 'sort of' in love, and he was still grumpy and funny, and in these ways they never really changed at all. They were only getting old on the outside. 

And they could still always pretend, those few times then they would sit together on the sunny days, that they were still young. 

_"I always told you that you'd end up marrying him." He says happily, lying back against the tree again and watching the sky._

_"Oh, don't be ridiculous." _

_"I did!" He sits up and looks at her, smiling. "I always knew, right from the beginning." _

_And she shakes her head, knowing she's lying again. "We were never that obvious." _

_"Yes, you were." He's still smiling. His smile has never changed. "But you're still my girl, right?" _

_"Of course. But are you still my boy?" _

_A nod. "Of course." _

_A smile. "Good." _

And they both still liked it like that. 

Because they were getting old, but only on the outside. 

They never changed that much really, still disagreeing on happy endings, though both got one eventually. 

And they both still liked to pretend they could be young again. 

And they both still belonged to one another.

_Sort of. _ 

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 

ME: Ah, yes, nothing beats bittersweet pointlessness…

Well anyway, review please! 


End file.
